Sherlock's Dilemma
by FrostSherlock
Summary: Sherlock finds himself in the middle of a big mess: being alive again, John's beautiful and mysterious new partner Kate, and Shawn Spencer, the lead only psychic in the Santa Barbra Police Department. Which secrets will be revealed, and which will be kept?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so I really love Sherlock, as you all know if you read my profile. I also love Psych, so I thought, what da heck, let's make a crossover. I also feltblinds bad for Sherlock, what with the woman and and all, so I made his perfect match, which is Kate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Psych. I don't completely own the plot...my buddy MyNameIsAweome helped me a lot. (Thank you. Your life will be full of lemons and surprises) **

**Copyright: I own Kate. She was my original idea and not Awesome's. (There. You see I can do things by myself.)**

**Please read and enjoy the amazingness of Kate and Sherlock.**

Sherlock sat in his dusty armchair, pondering his recent dilemma. Would hteller John he was still alive or just let him figure it out himself when he walked in.

"I need a case..." he muttered to himself, "Bored," he shot the wall, "bored," he shot the wall again, "bored!" he screamed.

Suddenly John ran into the room. "Holy shit!" he looked at the wall. "Sherlock, what-..." he faltered mid sentence.

That fixed one problem. "Hello John." Sherlock smiled, "Lovely weather we're having."

John just stood there for a second. Then, he said, "I need and aspirin..." and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Poor John." Sherlock shook his head.

"How are you alive?!" John said, coming back with some tea that magically appeared('not literally, but you know...figuratively.) " I meanyou saw you fall off a building! You were dead."

"See, your already saying I was dead, not am dead." Sherlock said with a smile.

John just stared at him.

"What you been up to lately?"Sherlock asked.

"Well..." John started,nut then Sherlock interrupted,

" Do you presently have any cases?" he said excitedly.

"..." John was lost for words.

"Great!" Sherlock jumped up and headed for the door."We can be to Lestrade's office in...10 minuteoff we hurry." Then he ran down the stairs and out the door.

John just sat there. Mrs. Hudson ran up the stairs. "Was that...?"

" Just don't ask." John sighed, getting up out of his chair." There are a lot of weird things going on in this house right now. Then he ran after Sherlock, saying" Wait up! Don't you want your phone?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Peoples! Sorry I Haven't updated...I've had a lot of work from a certain science teacher... anyway, I've gotten 2 new followers! Mint chocolate chip cookies for you because you're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Psych. If I did I would be a cruel man who kills of most amazing 2 people of all time...**

**Copyright: I OWN KATE**

**Chapter 2**

**Sherlock**

Sherlock walked into the police station and up to Lestrade's cubical with John at his heels. Sherlock started to say something, but John interrupted him and said. "It's John and a friend."

"Which friend?" Lestrade asked, not looking up form the newspaper he was reading. " A lady?"

"Ummm..." John muttered.

"Lestrade looked up. "SHERLOCK!?" he stared at him.

"Hello! What's the case?" Sherlock smiled.

"You committed suicide..."Lestrade sighed. "I should be getting used to this stuff by now."

"Case. Details. NOW!" Sherlock had a stare down with Lestrade.

Suddenly a man with brown hair ad an American accent walked in. "I sense danger... and... confusion." he looked at Lestrade, who's face was white with shock still. "Are you alright sir?"

"Spencer!" a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes shouted as he rushed into the cramped cubical with a pretty blonde and a African-american man. The blonde and the dark hair had police badjes that said Santa Barbra Police Department.

"Lassie... I'm getting very negative disturbense from someone here..." the brown haired American said who was none other than Shwn Spencer. John stiffened. _Hmmmm..._ Sherlock thought.

"Carlton, what's going on? Lestrade asked, his face turning red.

"Shawn, cut the act." Lassiter, for that was the dark haired man's name, mouthed, but everyone could hear it. _I think those two have a difficult relationship._

"Lassiter, who is this?" Lestrade asked.

"This is Juliet O'Hara, my partner." Lassiter said, gesturing to the blonde woman.

"No, I mean this spectacle."

"Very sorry sir." The black man said. "I'm Burton Guster, this is Shawn Spencer, psychic for the SBPD. He gets kind of rowdy sometimes..."

"I bet you loved that." Shawn said.

"I did." Gus smiled. Shawn elbowed him. _Those two are friends. Also, Spencer isn't a psychic because he would know that everyone here thinks I'm dead. He's probably someone who notices extra details...but I've never known Lestrade to ask fro help before, and from Americans? Unreal. He and Lassiter must be friends from the academy. This means a big case._

A beeping sound. John pulled out his phone, looking embarrssed. "Sorry." he mumbled, read the text and said, "Kate wants you to let her in."

"Oh." Lestrade said, pressing a button on his desk. " It was unlocked, I thought."

"Sorry." Lassiter said." I locked because you said this was a private matter. I assummed you wanted privacy."

"Don't lock the door before the whole party gets here." Lestrade mumbled. A beautiful woman walked probably in her mid-twenties. Her hair was **dark** black and straight and her eyes were the color fo a frozen pond. _Where did the poetry come from? _Sherlock thought.

"The room is filled with light!" Shawn said. "I can see a white dress, a ring, doves..."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Kate said. "I. WON'T. ."

Shawn wisely shut his mouth. _I like her already. _Sherlock thought. He saw Lassiter practically drooling.

"What are Americans doing here?" she asked.

"Racist any?" Shawn asked.

Kate slapped him.

"Katelyn!" Lestrade said." Stop behaving so impulsively!"

"You asked them to come because you didn't have Sherlock!" Kate said in disbelief.

"Now Kate..." Lestrade sighed, but Kate was on fire. "Do you think I'm not a good detective?! Is that it?! You hold Sherlock above everyone else even though...he's not dead." she stopped her ranting, her eyes on Sherlock.

"I was about to tell y-"Lestrade didn't get to finish his sentence.

Kate was on top of Sherlock."How can you be alive, you died, oh you sneaky little devil, you had me so worried..." she went on like this until Sherlock said calmly. "Please get off me."

She did.

"Lestrade," Sherlock said, "I'd like to know more about this woman you know that thinks she knows me."

"Uuuhhhh..."

"Sherlock?" Kate asked looking into Sherlock's eyes."Don't you know who I am?"

"No." he said.

"I'm your sister."

_?_

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review! It helps my self-esteem. I will give you Betty Crocker Mint-Chocolate Chip Cookies. :)**


End file.
